Etch A Sketch
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Who would've thought that such a pointless, random object could cause so much love? SasuSaku one-shot R


**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another one-shot for SasuSaku! I came up with this one during my Maths exam last week, and I just had to write it =)**

**Summary:**** Who would've thought that such a pointless, random object could cause so much love? SasuSaku one-shot R&R**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or 'Etch A Sketch' =(**

**Enjoy!!**

"A deformed hippo."

He glanced at me, his face practically shouting "you need help". I couldn't help it, it's not my fault he's terrible at this.

I give my innocent look, and his response was merely a small shake of the head. "That's completely irrelevant." He said quietly, looking at me from beneath his bangs. I pretend to look shocked and hurt, giving a small pout. He smirks slightly, then proceeds to continue drawing.

"Homer Simpson."

"Okay, now you're just being idiotic."

I glare at him and cross my arms against my chest, before sinking back into my chair, showing that I'd given up. He just sighed, amused, and held up the board so that I could see it clearly.

I still didn't know what it was.

"It's a hot air balloon."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…Are you sure? I still think it looks like a deformed hippo…"

"It's _not_ a deformed hippo, Sakura."

Even though tormenting and teasing him was fun and kept me entertained, I knew how annoyed he was getting, and what he gets like when he _is_ annoyed, so decided to quit while I was ahead … no matter how cute he looked when he was irritated.

"Okay, fine, it's a hot air balloon … it's my turn!"

I snatched the board from his grasp and thought about what picture I was going to draw. A light bulb came on in my head as I twisted the knobs and started to draw. I stuck my tongue out and bit down on it; a habit I'd grown into whenever I concentrated.

Sasuke peered over the top of the board to see what I was drawing. He smirked before he sat up again, a sign that he was going to start guessing.

"A blimp."

I glanced up at him, raising my eyebrows. "A blimp? A blimp!? And you called me stupid." I smirked, before focusing my attention back to the board to finish my drawing. Once I had done it, I held it back slightly to admire my work, before turning it around and showing Sasuke the masterpiece.

Apparently, he didn't think it was much of one.

"An ice cream on the floor?"

"…" I didn't feel the need to dignify that with an answer.

"A balloon?"

"What is it with you and balloons? It looks nothing like a balloon! Come on I know you know it, so stop trying to burst your ego and ruin your pride and say it."

He stared at me blankly for a minute, before lowering his head slightly.

"Sakura, I have no idea what it is."

I raised one eyebrow and smirked. Was he honestly going to ruin his pride and burst his ego by saying that he, Uchiha Sasuke, did not know what I, Haruno Sakura, had drawn on this magical board?

"I give up."

… He really was.

I was stunned. Sasuke never admits defeat on anything we play or do. He always carries on until he's won (which usually gets to a point where I just end up letting him win in fear that we'd be playing 'Tag' forever) And there we'd have it, another ounce of pride to place on top of his pile.

And yet, just by saying those three little words, he had knocked that pile down, trampled on it, set fire to it and dumped it in the lake where it will drown forever.

I smiled to myself, proud of the metaphor I had just created.

It took me a while to remember where we were and that Sasuke still didn't know what my drawing was of.

"It's a fish, Sasuke."

He glanced up at it, turning his head from side to side, trying to see the fish I'd created.

"Hn. I can just about see it. You should really learn to draw better on this stupid thing. Nobody would be able to tell that that's a stupid fish."

… There he goes, fishing his pile of Pride out of the river and taking it back to keep and never get rid of again.

I rolled my eyes, careful not to get to cocky because I knew what Sasuke would be like if I got carried away and made him become even the slightest bit embarrassed.

We were best friends, how could I _not_ know?

"Hey dudes. Cool fish, Sakura! What are you guys up to?"

Sasuke went slightly paler than usual (if possible) as Naruto came up behind him, eating a small pot of Ramen and delightfully giving us both a lovely view of the mushed up Ramen in his mouth.

I smiled slightly at Naruto, before looking towards Sasuke. Turns out he took his pride back only to let Naruto burn it and trample it some more and throw it down the toilet where he could never get it back. I had to admit, I felt sorry for him. Losing all of his pride because he couldn't understand my drawing.

"I need to go somewhere."

And with that, I watched him stand up, glance at me, and walk out the room, head down and hands in his pockets. Even though it was very exaggerated and dramatic over a little game of "Guess the Drawing", it still hurt to see him so down about it. I looked over at Naruto, who was still stuffing his face with Ramen; he probably didn't even notice Sasuke leave.

I got up and left the room. I know where Sasuke would be because we've been there many times. I loved going there with him because it was almost romantic, and he liked going there with me because I was the only person he could really talk to.

I sighed as I imagined briefly what life would be like if it was me _and_ Sasuke, and not just me and Sasuke. If you get what I mean. If only he could feel the same way, maybe he would only be upset about not getting my picture right because he should know me like that inside out, and not just because his ego and pride were suddenly down the drain and non-existent.

Before I'd even realised, I was standing at the door to the roof, looking through the window to Sasuke, who was staring out at the sun as it was beginning to set.

Like I said before, it was almost romantic.

I opened the door quietly, but making Sasuke fully aware that I was there. I held the 'Etch A Sketch' in my hand tightly, and made my way towards where he was sitting.

"Nice sunset, huh?"

He looked at me briefly, before turning back to look at the sky.

"Hn."

I turned to him and smiled the smile I knew he liked. I knew he liked it because whenever I pulled it, he would always smirk/smile back.

And it _always_ worked.

Like now, for instance.

He looked at me and smiled. Yes, _smiled_. The smile that made my knees wobble and my heart melt.

"It's your turn, you know."

I held out the 'Etch A Sketch', the fish still slightly visible, and smiled again. His smile faded and he turned back to face the sunset.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! I know how much it hurt your ego about the fact that _Naruto_ could get my fish, but really, it's just a game. Like you said, it is hard to get the drawing because I'm a bad drawer. It did look more like a balloon really …"

He turned to look at me then, and something sparked in his eyes. Anger? Desperateness? I wasn't sure.

"You don't get it. I don't care about my pride or my ego, I'd quite happily throw that in a river or burn it and throw it down a toilet –"

… Okay, that's a little weird …

"- but it's the fact that I couldn't get _your_ picture. I don't know why, but I am so annoyed that I couldn't tell what your picture was. I should know you inside out –"

Seriously, since when could he read minds?

"- And the fact that I couldn't tell it was a stupid fish irritated me to no end."

I sympathised with him, albeit the fact that I was still a bit freaked out from him literally taking words out of my head, and I put one of my hands over one of his. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed as soon as he remembered it was me. I placed the board on his lap and continued to look ahead. He moved his hand from underneath mine and started doing something on the board. I sat and watched him for a while, and his face grew slightly agitated as he did something wrong, and I couldn't help but giggle.

When he had finished drawing, he turned to me and held the board out. I took it slowly and looked into his eyes. Onyx clashed with emerald as he stared straight back, urging me to look down at the board. I did so, and felt faint as I saw the picture.

"Can you guess what it is?"

I looked up to see Sasuke smirking, his eyes shimmering in the setting sun, his face lit up in a perfect way, and the entire scene was just that …

Perfect.

I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes as I looked back down at the almost flawless picture of a heart on the 'Etch A Sketch'. As I looked back up, the smirk on Sasuke's face had vanished as he saw me crying, automatically assuming something was wrong. He pulled me into a hug as my shaking hands cleared the board and I attempted to write on it as he let me go.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke's worried face, something that he only ever let me see. I tried not to let it phase me as I continued to write terribly on the board in front of me.

Once I had finished, I handed the board to him, and I watched his face as he attempted to read it. He squinted, tilted his head, moved further away, but to no avail could he read my disastrous handwriting. I laughed and gently took the board back, before writing it again much slower and more careful. Once I was certain that anyone could read it, I handed it back to the raven-haired boy, and let him figure out what it said.

Luckily, it didn't take that long this time.

He looked up again and stared into my crying eyes. He smiled a bigger smile than earlier and looked back down at my note that read: "I Luv U" (I had to write it like that so that it could actually be read)

As if not wanting to say goodbye to the note, Sasuke shook it slowly, prolonging the time he had with it. Once it had completely disappeared, he started to write. His note didn't take half as long as mine nor did it look as scruffy, but none of that mattered as I read the note on the 'Etch A Sketch' and he leaned in for a passionate kiss. I willingly gave in, and wrapped my arms around his neck. And right at the moment I had a feeling that his note was going to be true.

'Forever & Always'

**Well, that is the end of that. I've been writing pretty much the entire day, and I really wanted to get this up. I know it dragged on a bit, but at the beginning the story actually seems good! Then it just got a bit … crap … please don't blame me, I'm terrible at fluff! Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!**

**Remember: one review = one paragraph of one of the other one-shots I am writing for Naruto. And I'm writing six. So … yeah …**

**And yes, the 'Etch A Sketch' IS a magical board XD! So nerr ;p**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
